3 diferentes cuentos
by RoseScarleth
Summary: Bueno a decir verdad este es un trabajo para una clase de español , y tenia tiempo guardando este trabajo en la computadora. Esta es una seria de 3 cuentos adaptado a mi manera espero que les guste demasiado :v como a mi me gusto escribirlo
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno esta historia esta basada en el cuento del "El Gato Negro" de Edgar Allan Poe y si no lo an leído se los recomiendo esta muy bueno , bueno aquí esta mi primer trabajo espero que les guste este fanfic :v**

* * *

 **El gato negro**

Era una noche lluviosa, volvía a casa después de un largo día… en el camino encontré lo que era un lindo y kawai gato negro y ojos de un profundo color amarillo, acerque mi mano al gato y comencé a acariciarlo el gato no huyo y por mi acto este empezó a ronronear, no podía dejarlo solo la lluvia ya estaba más calmada pero no podía dejar este gato solo, cargo el gato y me dirijo a mi casa con el gato en brazos.

Al llegar a casa mi esposa lo recibió con temor debido a que ella le temía a los gatos y especialmente en los negros, ella los relacionaba con las "brujería". Aun así la convencí y el gato vivió en la casa, le llame Plutón, era tan lindo y amigable…bueno almenas con migo,

Un día estaba acostado en la cama sin hacer nada y de repente –Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-se escuchó un grito de terror y Salí corriendo siguiendo el sonido reconociendo la voz de mi esposa , entre a la cocina y la vi estaba pálida y asustado -¿Qué paso?-pregunte exaltado y preocupado al verle Es…Q…que algo , vi algo-Dijo tartamudeando ,se veía tan pálida parecía que hubiese visto a la mismísima muerte, al darme cuenta que batallaría para decirme que paso , además de que no volteaba su vista a una parte seguí su mirada y vi , las cosas estaban en el suelo algunas destrozadas y en ella todo formaba un camino de ¡Sangre! Me acerque hasta el lugar y seguí el camino hasta llegar a un cuarto oscuro, acto seguido encendí la luz y hay vi a Plutón lambiéndose la sangre y alrededor del plumas-!Solo es el gato¡-grite al verle , me acerque a él y lo cargue volviendo a la cocina con mi esposa –Pos ese gato me va a matar –Conteste furiosa mi esposa sin despegarle la mirada al gato.

Desde ese día mi esposa veía cosas ,todo desde que el gato llego a casa. Un día paranoica me dijo –Llame un sacerdote para que vea la casa-pero cuando mi esposa decía algo ya no había vuelta atrás. Ese día en la tarde cuando llegue a casa el sacerdote veía la casa ,observaba el lugar y dijo –En esta casa hay un ende maligno solo se podrá liberar del si se entierra en tierra santa-dijo el sacerdote con seriedad pero lo que no vio el , mi esposa y yo es que el gato estaba en las escaleras y al escuchar las palabras del sacerdote subió en silencio.

Días después mi esposa me obliga diciendo que el tenía que enterrar el gato porque este era el "ende maligno ", con una pala en mi mano y en la otra el gato Salí de la casa sin ganas, mataría a el gato mi esposa no lo entendía estaba loca. Después de mucho caminar hasta llegar casi al otro lado de la cuidad deje al gato en el suelo-Lo siento amiguito me case con una loca-acto seguido acaricie el gato por última vez y me retire del lugar sin mirar atrás.

Un día e n la noche, me levante para ir al baño cuando me mire al espejo con la cara adormilada , vi a Plutón detrás mío , volteo y no estaba , "De seguro era el sueño "pensé, camine hasta el dormitorio atravesando la cocina donde vi algo y me asome notando algo irregular en una esquina estaba una persona pie.-Mujer-pronuncie al encender la luz pero ya no había nada. Extrañado apague la luz y camine hasta mi habitación y al abrir la puerta vi a mi esposa durmiendo profundamente, pero arriba de ella se encontraba…Plutón? Me acerque con la confusión y el miedo invadiéndome pero el gato desapareció, el temor me invadió, volteo a todos partes hasta ver en la ventana de la habitación , lo que veo era la marca de una mano , pasmado abrí la ventana y Plutón salto a mi cara tratando de atacarme por instinto lo agarre y arroje al gato al suelo provocando que este callera al suelo y empezó a convertirse en …¡!Una persona! Impresionado por lo sucedió me quedo sin palabras al verle…"Mi esposa tenía razón" el gato me iba a matar.

Cuenta la leyenda que si recoges un gato negro de la calle jamás debes abandonarlo o pagaras las consecuencias.

FIN


	2. Chapter 2

**Este cuento originalmente se llama el Retrato real al igual que el cuento anterior este es de Edgar , espero que lo disfruten leerlo como yo al escribirlo y el final se los dejo a su imaginacion.**

* * *

 **El retrato real ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

Él era un pintor, joven , muy guapo ,su pasión por la pintura era tan grande como su altura , su nombre Fabricio. Muy aclamado por las mujeres en su tiempo y no precisamente por sus pinturas era tan buenmozo, Fabricio ignoraba a todas esas mujeres ninguna igualaba su amor por la pintura , era solo él y la pintura. Muchas personas lo decían "Fabricio está loco y demasiado" quien rechazaba tantas mujeres.

Era una noche, Fabricio dormía se despertó de golpe en la habitación donde dormía , a oscuras salió de la cama a toda prisa casi callándose de ella solo llevando puestos sus calzoncillos de corazones , intento prender una vela lo más rápido que pudo pero en el intento se quemó , eso no le importó en absoluto debido que logro prender la vela iluminando la sencilla pero ronda habitación , tomo pinturas , un lienzo y comenzó a pintar en él.

La imaginación había inundado su mente , tenía la inspiración y no le importaba que fueran las 4 de la mañana y solo llevara su ropa interior, el loco pintor tomaba el pincel y lo pasaba por el lienzo. Ya era de día cuando el pintor aun seguí con su trabajo de la pintura de una mujer en la cual le daba toques en e l pelo , la cara. El sudor recorría el cuerpo muy buen cuerpo de Fabricio y las ojeras por la noche en vela se notaban más , deseaba beber agua , ¡Comer! , pero las ganas de terminar la pintura lo llenaban más. Algunos sirvientes tocaban la puerto preocupado por el pintor , ya era de noche y el loco no salía de su habitación solo respondía -¡Vallase!- de manera muy alterada.

Un día paso para que el cuadro estuviera listo de una bella mujer podría hablarse-Es perfecta-dijo el mirar el trabajo "Terminado" , era una bella mujer pintada hasta la cintura , llevaba un hermosos vestido azul con encajes estilo colonial, tenía unos vellos ojos cafés y su larga cabellera rubia , las sobras en sus ojos y la mejillas sonrosadas , el fondo oscuro con la impresión de que hubiera una ventana en la pintura haciendo un juego de luz y sombra , no había palabras era simplemente perfecta , el pintor admiro su trabajo hasta darse cuenta de un detalle…sus labios estaban pálidos , sin color el pintor alarmado por ese pequeño , busco como loco la pintura roja pero no la encontró solo una pequeña navaja , loco por las ganas de terminar el cuadro el pintor se cortó pintando los labios con la sangre siendo algo loco esta idea, el dibujo por igual se veía bien sin dejar de admirarlo el pintor dijo-Eres la mujer más bella que he pintado-el pintor trago en seco con las mejillas sonrosadas –Daria lo que fuera porque fueras real-dicho esto el pintor dejo sus herramientas y salió de la habitación sin antes echarle un estimo vistazo a la pintura.

Había sido uy cansado para el pintor , se bañó , comió y tomo y tomo vasos de agua antes de salir de su casa para arreglar unos asuntos , por coincidencia escucho la conversación de unos de sus empleados –Has escuchado del pacto de sangre-dijo uno de los sirvientes –No ¿Qué es?-respondió el otro con duda, -Dicen que cuando pides algo a cambio de tu sangre se vuelve real-dijo con emoción el primero –Entonces pediré dinero para irme de aquí-dijo entre risas el segundo –No es mala idea contesto el primero. El pintor Fabricio tras escuchar la conversación de sus empleados con curiosidad se fue del lugar sin decir o hacer algo.

Al volver en la noche cansado, sin haber dormido nada en un día , Fabricio entro a su habitación , abrió la puerta y lo primero que busco fue el retrato que hace unas horas termino , se acercó a él y algo muy grande capto su atención, la mujer de la pintura …¡No estaba! ,ella no estaba en el cuadro parecía como si se hubiera esfumado , el fondo seguí intacto pero la parte donde se supone que estaba la mujer estaba en blanco como si no se hubiera pintado nada en ella.-Te estuve esperando-se escuchó una dulce voz , el pintor volteo exaltado a donde provenía el sonido de esa dulce voz , vio a una mujer sentada en su cama con las piernas cruzadas , se acercó mas para poder apreciarla … algo lo sorprendi0 ¡Era la misma mujer que había pintado hace algunas horas!

FIN ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	3. Chapter 3

**Este es el ultimo cuento de mi trabajo a decir verdad es mi cuento favorito de los 3 que escribir espero que les fascine** **y este cuento esta basado en el cuento de "La mascara de la muerta Roja" del mismo autor , Muy bien maestra espero mi 10 en este proyecto :v**

* * *

 **Avaricia, muerte y deseo?**

Todo paso en un reino, no hace muchos años existía una peste la "Peste de la muerte roja" su nombre se debía a que las personas que eran contagiadas morían sangrando demasiado.

El príncipe Prospero gobernante de ese Reino "Sin Nombre" se preocupaba mucho por el pueblo bueno…. por el dinero porque si la gente muere no habría producción y eso no generaba dinero.

Era una mañana el príncipe sano debido a la seguridad y limpieza de su palacio. -¡¿Qué hare?!-decía exaltado el príncipe –Haría lo que sea por el dinero…digo el pueblo-El príncipe dijo y solo se acercó a su ventana y miro atravesó de ella –Muerta Roja-dijo en susurro. Hace unos días el príncipe había enviado a sus mejores espías a otros reinos para ver si ellos habían pasado por esto y si tenía la cura pero temía no poder encontrar nada , por ende su personalidad tan cambiante.-Muerte Roja !Te derrotare¡-grito el príncipe con fuerza , dicho esto sintió u enorme escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo , sintió como la habitación se volvía más fría , dejando helado al Príncipe Prospero –Derrotarme…-eso pausa aquella voz desconocida para Prospero –En damas chinas , cartas póker o qué?-dijo con burla esa voz. El príncipe se volteo con miedo y vio que en medio de su habitación una parca vestida de rojo con sus huesos notándose a pesar que la capucha que llevaba lo cubría bastante bien-¿Quién eres? el príncipe con temor –Tú me llamaste no?-dijo en tono burlón -¿Yo ?- pregunto no muy confiado el príncipe –Si soy la yo la Muerte Roja-dijo muy orgulloso y entre risas mientras sobre la mano de la muerte aparecía una Oz –Y a que viniste a mi cuarto-pregunto el príncipe sin quitarse la sorpresa –Tu dijiste que me ganarías no ?-dijo la Muerte Roja caminando por la habitación , el príncipe al darse cuenta de las palabras –Si te gano en el juego que tú quieres ¿Qué pasara?-Pregunto el príncipe con curiosidad.-Tu ganarme-la Muerte soltó una carcajada mientras el príncipe miraba con cara de "Cállate" , "No quiero tu opinión" , "Oye si ofende" , la Muerte dejo de reírse y miro fijamente al príncipe –Si me ganas te concede un deseo-Dijo con una sonrisa siniestra-Y si pierdo-pregunto el príncipe con voz temblorosa –Me llevare tu vida-dijo muy confiada la parca.

Muchos pensamientos pasaban por la mente del príncipe Prospero tenía un 50% , 50% de ganar o tal vez menos , la parca elijara el juego tal vez tendría menos probabilidades de ganar pero si , si , había una oportunidad para salvar el dinero que diga el pueblo. , lo aria.

-Entonces juguemos-dijo muy confiado prospero.-Eres muy ambiciosos –dijo la parca mientras con su Oz tocaba el suelo enviándolo a Prospero y el a otra habitación con una sola luz iluminando y en medio de la habitación había una mesa.-Nuestra lucha será "Venciditas"-dijo en tono infantil mientras se ponía en un lado de la mesa y el príncipe se acercó desconfiado y sorprendido al otro lado de la mesa.-Y para que sea justo-la parca volvió a tocar el piso con su Oz y apareció una calavera vestida de árbitro de la WWE.-¿Listos?-dijo el esqueleto mientras miraba a ambos contrincantes.-Listo-contestaron al mismo tiempo la parca y el príncipe con miradas muy desafiantes mientras ponían sus codos en la mesa y tomaban las manos , pasaron unos segundos hasta que el esqueleto vestido de árbitro de la WWE dijo-¡Empiecen! esto el Príncipe Prospero y la Muerte Roja comenzaban a hacer esfuerzo por hacer que su rival tocara la mesa , la calavera veía la escena con éxtasis , la parca estaba confiada pero comisaba a perder la confianza , el príncipe aunque fuera flaco era fuerte pero este aplicaba su fuerza lo más que podía ignorando el dolor que esto producía. La lucha seguía y el réferi que miraba con atención la escena se le ocurrió una idea -¡Mira unas almas en pena! el réferi de la WWE apuntando a x parte, la Parca se distrajo y con emoción dijo-¡Donde! príncipe aprovecho esa oportunidad que la parca le dio relajando la amo para aprovechar la oportunidad y dar el "Golpe final" y vencerle, -¡!No¡-Grito la Muerte al darse cuenta del engaño del réferi y la de su perdida , el príncipe le soltó la mano y se puso de pie festejando –YES ,YES-decía el príncipe con alegría mientras que la parca fulminaba con la mirada al el réferi –Ya puedo morir en paz…ups ya estoy con carcajadas el réferi para luego desaparecer dejando a solas el Príncipe y la Parca –Y ¿cuál es tu deseo?-dijo sin expresión alguna , el príncipe se quedó pensativo con una sonrisa triunfal –Primero quiero decirlo ante mi el príncipe y luego la parca dijo-No alargues más las esto la parca los llevo a el príncipe y a ella misma delante el pueblo.-Pueblo mío tengo una gran el príncipe captando la atención de todos los ciudadanos que aún no estaban infectados-Hoy gracias a la parca , por fin poder cumplir mi gente se quedó pasmada ante las palabra de su gobernante y al ver a la parca con el no hicieron más que confiar y pensaron "Un deseo?" "Por fin saldremos de esta peste" "Estaremos curados" pensaba la gente con alegría.-Mi deseo es …-dijo el príncipe muy emocionado mientras la gente veía tanta emoción –Parca mi deseo es…-dijo el príncipe haciendo una pausa mientras que la parca solo quiera terminar con esto.-Mi deseo es tener un concierto en vivo de MC dinero!-Dicho esto el cantante apareció cantando su más famosa canción –El mundo se consume en dinero , el dinero es dinero , dinero , dinero aprende algo dinero- canto el cantante –Al fin alguien entiende que lo más importante es el el príncipe con alegría.

FIN?


End file.
